The Chosen Two - Dark Side
by JimmyHall24
Summary: In 42 BBY, Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious work in tandem to perform the Grand Experiment, attempting to create life via the Force, and unintentionally conceive Anakin Skywalker instead. But Anakin wasn't the only one conceived and six years later, the force has shown Plagueis the second life. A little girl named Rey.


**I wanted to start this off with an Author Note, or perhaps one of those long STAR WARS intros at the beginning like in the movies but I couldn't think of anything to say in it. So, I've decided to just type this I guess. I hope you like what you read and if you do please let me know in a review. If you hate what you have read, please tell me why so I can improve on it in the future. Thank you for taking the time to click on this. I hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own Star Wars. If I did, Episode Seven, Eight, and Nine would have been about Jaina and Jacen Solo. With Mara Jade and Kyle Kataran showing up, and Luke not running off like a little girl. Some big bad Jedi Master you are good sir!**

 **-BREAK-**

They thought they had an easy mark. A quick grab, some entertainment for the crew before selling the mark off as a slave to a hutt or some other slave owner in the galaxy. They thought that since the person was alone and had no visible weapons that they could not defend themselves. All they saw was a pretty teenage girl and they would pay dearly for their ignorant actions with swift and merciless death. The leader of the group nodded to a male Rodian who accepted the signal by drawing his blaster pistol and approaching the girl. Who had stopped walking to seemingly enjoy the scenery around her.

None of the fools noticed her unclip a weapon from her waist. The Rodian would be the first to pay the price. While he approached her, the leader had ordered the others to get into positions to surround the girl if she tried to make a run for it.

Fools.

Just as the Rodian reaches out to grab her shoulder, he freezes. The ones standing behind them could see why he had frozen in mid grab, as a weapon known to be used by only the Jedi in these times was sticking out of him. The girl had held her lightsaber in a reverse grip, activating it when the Rodian was close enough. She deactivated her weapon and was turning just as the corpse fell to the ground. Her eyes locked with the leader of the group, a male human. With a nice set of armor and an expensive blaster rifle that girl dearly hoped was not just for show and that these thugs had an ounce of skill to their names.

"It's a kriffing Jedi! Blast her!" The man shouted and on his command, his thugs quickly pointed their blasters at the girl.

The girl responded by quickly raising her lightsaber and igniting the blade, holding the lightsaber in a strong two handed grip. Her eyes closed as she let the force be her guide. The group of thugs wasted little time in opening fire after the lightsaber was ignited. For a few brief moments, a few of them wondered why the lightsaber was red. For they had never heard of a Jedi with a red blade.

Blaster bolts came from every direction and the lone crimson blade deflected them with ease. Some being sent in random directions while others were sent directly back at the attackers. The lightsaber wielder was using a mixture of Form III Soresu and Form V Shien. Having decided that she had enough of being on the defensive the 'Jedi girl' lashed out. Using the force to leap into the air, dodging the blaster fire since the users had been firing at where she had been, the move causing a few to stop firing and attempting to flee. Their fear getting the better of them.

Once the girl landed, next to two of the group that had decided to attack, she violently cut them down before they could even react. After that she appeared ready to once again dodge or block another volley of blaster fire but none came. It seemed the leader of the group was not a very good leader at all if his people were so quick to abandon him once the fighting got tough. The girl's expression was one of amusement as she watched the man yell as his comrades abandoned him. Fleeing like jawas after someone caught them trying to steal their speeder.

She did not move, simply waited for the man to turn his attention back to her. Waiting for the moment he realized that he was going to die.

The man quickly raised his rifle as if to catch her off guard, she started to approach him slowly as he fired. She blocked the blaster bolts easily, deflecting them to harmlessly hit the ground. For some odd reason the man started to scream angrily as he held down the trigger even harder, as if by simply doing this the lightsaber wielding teen would die.

After getting close enough the girl sliced through the blaster rifle, leaving it unable to be used. She silenced the man's roar by decapitating him with her lightsaber. After staring at the headless body on the ground for a few moments she deactivated her lightsaber and turned to walk away. Leaving behind the four corpses for someone to find, nobody would probably care. The girl paused as if sensing someth-

 **-The Vision faded and soon enough another one started, what did this mean? What was going on? He had never seen such a detailed vision in the force before! Was it the future? Who trained her? The girl had so much potential he could feel it even through the vision. No! Was she the one? Was the force sending him a warning? -**

The girl was older now but not by much. Still a teenager by human standards. She was currently sitting on a modified Razalon FC-20 Speeder Bike, looking at the temple in the distance. The only way for her to get to it would be to approach on foot. Well that would be true if she hadn't brought her Speeder with her. She parked the bike in front of the entrance, a smile slowly forming on her face as she turned off her speeder and got off the bike. The dark side surrounded the area around the temple, the temple itself however was figuratively dripping with the dark side of the force. One could only imagine how an inexperienced Jedi would be reacting right now. Probably quivering in their boots while repeating there pathetic Jedi Code repeatedly as if it would save them.

But the Dark Side to her was a familiar presence. She did not shy away from the malicious presence.

The temple was made of a polished black-colored material, likely obsidian. It also seemed to be studded with some form gems but she couldn't be certain without doing a more in depth study on the place. When she had been approaching the temple, she had also taken notice of the large statue of the Sith Lord that this temple was made in honor of. It also served as his tomb if the stories were true. If she was lucky there would be ancient knowledge that belonged to the sith lord down in his chambers. Where his body likely laid in his sarcophagus.

She ventured into the temple, feeling as if she was being watched the entire time as she made her way into the catacombs beneath the structure. Letting the force guide her through the number of chambers that were linked together by tunnels that were still in decent condition even after all these years. Either it was a proof of the time's engineering or the Sith Lord's sorcery was keeping the place in good shape. The force is a very powerful tool, does anyone truly know its limits?

The young Sith heard footsteps that were not her own. When she stopped walking the noise would continue for a few seconds before stopping as well. Something was toying with her and she had an idea of what it was. Who it was. After taking a deep breath she continued to her destination which was the last chamber in the temple. Where knowledge that she was seeking hopefully resided. Otherwise she would have come all this way for nothing, and if there was one thing she hated it was wasting time.

How many years has it been since someone walked these halls? Centuries? Millennia?

She had just entered the last chamber when an unnatural wind swept passed her, causing her hair to move with the breeze. The room lit up with light that seemingly came from nowhere. Hazel eyes scanned the room before narrowing ever so slightly.

She was not alone in this temple. She had suspected this once she had entered but that wind, and the light had confirmed it. Something was toying with her.

Her right hand inched down to rest on her lightsaber while she approached the sarcophagus of the ancient sith lord, she raised her left hand up. Using the force to push the lid off the sarcophagus. The lid hit the ground with a loud thump. After waiting for several moments for something to happen and when nothing did she approached the sarcophagus, looking inside to find that there was no body inside the coffin. She noticed that instead of a body there were several holocrons, satisfaction coursed through her as the objective given to her was within arm's reach but she paused.

This had been far too easy.

Whatever presence still lurked within these very walls had wanted her to enter this tomb. It had wanted her here, deep within the temple so it wouldn't be easy for her to escape if needed. What if it had activated traps? That would make an escape difficult but not impossible. Her left hand lowered back down to her side while she took a step back from the sarcophagus. She turned quickly, lightsaber already in hand and the familiar snap-hiss seemed to echo throughout the tomb as the crimson blade extended from the hilt. Hazel eyes shined with annoyance as there was nothing for her to see. Nothing had been behind her, or at least that is what her eyes told her.

The force had a different opinion. The force was telling her that she was not alone. Was the entity here mocking her still? Finding joy in playing this game with her? Had she been a lesser Sith she would have raged at this little game, but instead of rage she felt curiosity. She couldn't even imagine being trapped for thousands of years in one spot. Unable to leave and seeing the same things over and over. It would drive a person mad. Unless this spirit could rest, she was certain it was a force spirit of some kind. Perhaps a guardian of the temple?

But why had it not shown itself? What was it planning? Was it scanning her for some sort of weakness?

She was on guard now, waiting for the entity to lash out and try to attack her. Maybe it would even try to possess her. She readied herself for attack by the temple's spiritual guardian. But none came. After a few more minutes, she felt the presence again, slowly manifesting at the head of the sarcophagus. This caused her to turn back to the sarcophagus just in time to see the presence fully manifest, it was a man. A tall man, taller than her that is. By several inches in fact. If one could measure the spirit, then they would find it at measured out to be 6'2" tall. He had long black hair, his eyes glowed yellow, and his skin was pale. Yet for an obvious spirit he was not translucent, he appeared to be solid. But it was obvious that he was still a spirit based on his appearance alone, as his skin had shifted from pale to a weird blueish tint.

For a long moment, the two stared at each other, sizing each other up. Trying to decide how much of a threat the other was. The spirit's eyes narrowed as if in thought, trying to decide if the one before it was worthy of the secrets it held. Or if he should try and possess her body so he could be free of this hellhole.

"I felt your approach girl. I've watched you as you walked these halls. I wondered if you were a Jedi who had left the order in search of greater knowledge but now that I can get a better feel of you." The spirit spoke while gliding out from the front of the sarcophagus, "You are no Jedi."

"Did you have to strain yourself real hard to come to that conclusion?" She asked sarcastically, a smirk forming on her face at the irritated look the spirit gave her.

"Do you know who I am girl?" The spirit snarled, his anger getting the better of him. The spirit had planned on trying to manipulate the first force user he had seen in who knows how long! But his years in isolation were likely getting to his psyche.

"I suppose you were a follower of the Sith Lord who was supposed to be buried here." She replied, keeping her eyes on the spirit. She continued, "A loyal servant. Forever to guard this tomb."

"Have you done so little research?" The spirit asked in anger once more, "Do you not know the name of the Sith Lord that this temple was built in honor of?" He demanded.

…

"I am no fool, Spirit." She responded calmly, "This is the temple dedicated to the Sith Lord Exar Kun."

The spirit's reaction surprised her greatly, his hostility melted away and he looked almost… giddy. As if excited that someone new who this temple was built for. Even though the body seems to have not been buried here. Maybe this spirit knew why? She stayed on guard though, still wary of this spirit who now looked like a kid that was given a treat. The spirit then began to laugh. Not a laugh that sounded like it came from a maniac but one of joy. Which made the girl tense up even more at the sound of it. Joy coming from an ancient Sith spirit guarding a temple to a long dead Sith Lord? Why this wasn't cause for concern. Not at all. (Can you read the sarcasm?)

The spirit pinned his yellow eyes directly on the still activated crimson lightsaber, the humming of the weapon having gone ignored after his appearance. The girl deactivated the blade but kept her lightsaber in hand. The spirit looked down into the sarcophagus after the young sith in front of him turned her weapon off. The spirit wondered if she had come in search of knowledge to what led to Kun's success or perhaps his lightsaber staff? Well there was only a few ways for a spirit such as he to get answers. But first it was time to drop a bomb on her. The spirit couldn't wait to see her reaction! Give him a little slack after all, you be trapped in the same place for thousands of years and see if you come out mentally sound.

"Indeed." The spirit agreed, "This is the temple of Exar Kun. But I am not a follower of Exar Kun. I am the Sith Lord Exar Kun!" The spirit, Exar Kun, announced with pride.

Hazel eyes widened with shock, she had not expected that the spirit was the man himself! Merely a follower, a loyal subject. She regained her composure and smiled slightly at the Sith Lord that for a while had the galaxy at his feet. Of course, she didn't seem too fazed beyond that. As if she was used to being in the presence of spirits.

"And now that you know who I am girl." Exar continued without even asking for her name, "What is it you desire to know?"

She looked him dead in the eyes before letting out a short breath, "How to construct your special double-bladed lightsaber, perhaps even to discuss your own war against the Republic to see what you did wrong. I've also read that you were a master of form IV, Niman. Plus, I'd like to know why you are trapped here on this moon."

Exar Kun let out a laugh that was tinged with bitterness and just a hint of insanity, a part of him wanted to find a way to test the young Sith in front of him to see if she was worthy of the knowledge he possessed. But his anger at the Jedi, specifically Nomi Sunrider and Ulic Qel-Droma won out. Plus, his saberstaff had been positively a one of a kind weapon during his time and based off her question nobody knew how to build one just like it. In the hands of a master the special saberstaff could be a deadly weapon against the Jedi of the time since they likely had little knowledge of how to deal with it. Of course, he had question of his own and he made this known to the young Sith girl.

"I'll answer your questions girl." Exar said darkly before smiling, "If you'd be so kind to answer some of mine in return."

"That sounds fair." She responded with a nod.

"I'd like to start by giving you a warning little Sith. I have had many years to think on my failure. My downfall. Arrogance. Pride. These things will get you killed." Exar Kun said as his memories came bubbling to the surface, he had been such a fool. Drunk on power and it had been snatched away from him. He paused only a moment to shove those memories down before continuing, "Or trapped in your own temple as a spirit if you are unlucky."

She said nothing in return so Exar Kun continued.

"Since you started off with wanting to know about my lightsaber I will start there. I found the design in an old Sith holocron on …. "

 **-The Vision cut off Exar Kun's words. The current Dark Lord of the Sith could not wake up. The girl had not seemed fazed at all to be in the presence of a spirit. Had she been in contacted with them before? Was the plan in danger? Did the force create this girl to ruin the Sith? Was this because of what he and Sidious did? No… it was not possible otherwise she would not be wielding a red lightsaber. Unless the Jedi were suddenly accepting of that and he doubted it. Even Exar Kun had stated she was no Jedi. So who taught this girl? His apprentice? A future Dark Lord? .. Does he teach her? Wait.. another one?! Another vision? Yes.. he was seeing through someone else's eyes.. the girl's? –**

She watched from underneath her hood as the young jedi approached her. A Padawan and a Knight. Ashoka Tano and Barriss Offee. ( **How did he know that? Was he getting brief glimpses of her knowledge?)** The military grade door slammed down shut behind the Jedi once they got far enough into the room. It seemed only then did the two realize they had walked into a trap. Their masters had likely sent them here in a way to keep them out of danger. Not realizing that they were sending their students directly into the line of fire against a dangerous opponent. While Ventress ( **He briefly wondered who this Ventress was)** kept the other Jedi busy she would have time to play with these two. **(This should be amusing.)**

"I'm afraid that your mission to destroy the base's power grid will be… delayed." She spoke in a calm tone. A powerful tone. She was standing up on a small platform where behind her was the base's main power grid. Guarded only by her and two IG-100 MagnaGuards. Both wielding electro staffs.

"Rhea Dooku." Ahsoka hissed at the Sith. Barriss shot her friend a look but her eyes also held a slight bit of anger and fear.

"Ahsoka Tano. Barriss Offee." She said with a smile on her face, "We meet again. I see you are still upset about me slicing your Master's hand off Ahsoka. It was already cybernetic no need to get so upset." Rhea said in a teasing tone. Which further angered the Padawan. "Please surrender. Lay down your lightsabers and you will not be harmed. I give you my word."

The Jedi looked at each other for a second, that was all the time that was needed as they conveyed an entire conversation with a single look. They had to try. The power had to be shut off. With new resolve, they ignited their blades. Snap-hiss. The Sith eyed the two with a cold and calculating look before she lowered her hand to touch her own lightsaber. Unclipping it from her belt she brought it up, igniting the crimson blade. The familiar snap-hiss sounded off. She brought her lightsaber up and preformed the Makashi salute. A silent challenge to the Jedi in front of her.

Barriss was in the opening stance for Form III, Soresu. Her blue lightsaber held back in a one-handed grip, angled forwards with the left arm held parallel, the off-hand held up in a challenge. The dominate foot was positioned back. Ahsoka got into the opening stance for Form V, Shien. A high guard position with the lightsaber held in a two-handed grip above her head. The blade was angled upward and pointing behind her head. The dominant leg was held back, enabling powerful step-through strikes to be utilized if needed.

The Sith jumped up onto the railing in a quick movement she used the force to enhance her leap from the rail, letting loose a shrieking bestial sith war cry as she spun like a crimson cyclone, landing just a few feet in front of the young Jedi. Ahsoka's trembling was noticeable as the sith war cry, had reeked of malice and hate was almost too much for the young padawan. Barriss had resisted better but not by much and was barely able to bring her blue saber up to block the strike from Rhea. The Jedi Knight noted quickly that it had not been a Makashi strike but a Juyo one. Form VII, also known as Juyo, the Way of the Vornskr, or the Ferocity Form. Barriss staggered back from the strength behind the blow.

A snarl was on Rhea's face as she let loose, wanting to give the young Jedi a good scare more than anything. A show of how strong the dark side was. As Barriss staggered back, Rhea used this moment in time to do a spinning force enhanced back kick on Ahsoka who didn't react fast enough to Rhea's assault. The flat of Rhea's boot covered foot landed directly in the center of the Togruta's stomach causing her to go flying back and smacking into the wall. Her lightsaber deactivating in mid-air as the kick had also caused Ahsoka to drop it.

The young padawan gasped for air as she laid on her side, trying to sit up. Rhea quickly turned her attention back to Barriss who let out an anger filled cry at seeing her friend hurt. Hazel eyes contacted with blue ones. The Mirialan wasted no time in lunging forward to stab at Rhea's chest only for the blow to be easily parried. Rhea let Barriss attack her, blocking or parrying. Lulling the Jedi Knight into a false sense of security. Let her think she was on the cusp of victory! When Rhea had engaged these two in the past she had rarely attacked at full strength. Not this time though, she was going to show them the gap in power.

Barriss was trying to hold back her anger. Too reign it in and not let it out. The Mirialan had attacked with Ataru, spinning and jumping through the air as she reigned down blow after blow only for Rhea to calmly block it or parry it. Looking totally different then she had at the start of the fight! That snarl that only moments ago, had covered her features was now gone. Like it had never been there in the first place. The ease with how Rhea was defending against her cause the fiery hot rage to burn and sizzle in Barris's stomach. Sensing the slight shift, Barriss noticed Rhea's hazel eyes were now sparkling as if amused. As if Barriss's attacks were nothing. The Mirialan grudgingly admitted that the sith's Soresu was easily blocking all her strikes.

"Let it go." Rhea said suddenly, pushing back as she did. Unleashing several sharp thrusts which caused Barriss to back pedal quickly. Rhea side stepped the Mirialan Jedi's wild jab. Bringing her crimson blade down in an arch which Barriss blocked. Of course, the blue blade of her own lightsaber was inches from her face. She could feel the heat coming off it.

"You have hate. You have anger and fear." Rhea spoke once again in a calm tone. The tone she had used earlier when asking the two to surrender, "But you don't use them."

"I am a Jedi!" Barriss shouted, sounding desperate. Trying to block out that little voice in her head. Telling her to use her anger over Ahsoka getting hurt. Ahsoka who was still trying to get to her feet. The force enhanced kick had likely bruised something, not to mention the Togruta's back colliding with the wall. She might need medical help!

Rhea raised an eyebrow before shoving forward, causing Barriss to stumble. The sith then thrusted her left hand forward unleashing a powerful Force Push that sent the Mirialan Jedi flying across the room. Her back colliding with the rail that Rhea had jumped off. The blue bladed lightsaber deactivating. Making a quiet thump as it smacked the ground. A much louder thump followed as Barriss quickly joined it on the ground.

She deactivating her crimson lightsaber, keeping it in her right hand just in case Ahsoka decided to try and use this time to launch herself at her. Rhea seemed to be intently focused on the young Jedi Knight, this didn't mean she hadn't forgotten about the Togruta Padawan though.

"Well then, Jedi." Rhea said while keeping her eyes on the Mirialan who was trying to get back up, "Surely you can take a bit of punishment. Stand and fight!"

Barriss got back to her feet, concentrating on the force to ease the pain in her back. Thankful she had chosen the path of Jedi Healer. She recalled her lightsaber to her hand, igniting the blade with the familiar snap-hiss.

Rhea wordlessly reignited her own crimson lightsaber and performed the Makashi salute once again, a taunting smile on her face. The red glow made her face look eerie.

Meanwhile across the room Ahsoka had managed to get back to her feet, ignoring the pain in her stomach and back as she used the force to grab her lightsaber. Wincing as she made her way across the room to the dueling pair, Rhea heavily using Makashi to redirect Barriss's strikes, parrying effectively, while still lunging once there was an opening. The Togruta knew that Rhea Dooku was just playing with her friend. Perhaps arrogance? They could use that against her! Empowered by these thoughts Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and used the force to leap the rest of the way across the room and bringing her saber down in a vertical slash, her intent to cut Rhea down the middle.

Just as Ahsoka leaped, Rhea had disarmed Barriss. Not literally, she had knocked the Mirialan's lightsaber from her hands. Sending it flying across the room. Thinking fast used the force to shove Barriss back before moving forward herself to dodge the slash. Turning quickly to face off against the Togruta she raised her lightsaber and held it defensively.

"Nice try." She complimented, "But can you hold out?" She lunged at the same time Ahsoka did. Their blades connecting.

"My how weak you are, how desperate the Jedi must be if they are tossing out pathetic force users like yourself into the war." Rhea taunted, testing her ability to use Dun Moch against the Togruta. A deadly smile appearing on the human female's face as Ahsoka began to attack more aggressively. Lashing out with stronger and stronger strikes.

"Ahsoka calm yourself!" Barriss shouted as she got back to her feet and retrieved her lightsaber once more, "She wants you angry!"

"Give in to your anger little Jedi!" Rhea encouraged as she blocked each strike, having fallen back on using Form III with expert ease, she had been taught by one of the best at the form.

"No!" Barriss shouted before charging forward, having noticed a shift in Ahsoka's body language.

Rhea shoved forward, augmenting her strength with the force to send Ahsoka tumbling backwards, the sith then used the force to break through Ahsoka's shield lifting her up and tossing her at Barriss. The Mirialan quickly deactivated her lightsaber just as Ahsoka's form collided into her. Ahsoka's saber having deactivated as she was tossed through the air.

Before the Jedi could get back up they were under attack from Rhea once more. Her left hand was extended and torrents of lightning descended on the Jedi causing them to scream with pain.

"I wonder if your masters can feel your pain! What failures they must think the two of you are!" Rhea shouted, continuing for another twenty seconds before stopping her assault. She heard the broken sobs of the Togruta and the groan of pain that left Barriss, "Get some cuffs. I want these two ready for when the real threat arrives." She ordered the MagnaGuards who moved to comply with her orders.

 **(The vision went dark after. What power she possessed. Her lightsaber skills were top notch as was her force abilities. She probably could have ended the fight at any time but why did she drag it out? Did she hope to turn them? He still had no answer for who she was! Rhea Dooku? During the vision when the Jedi had said her name it sounded false to him. An alias? Likely.. wait.. what was that? A.. A planet?...)**

 **A name was whispered in the mind of Magister Hego Damask II. Better known as Darth Plagueis.**

 **That name was.. Jakku. It repeated a few times. Jakku. Jakku. Jakku.**

 **He felt as if the answers he was looking for.. were on this planet. Jakku!**

 **-BREAK-**

 **Year: 964 after the Ruusan Reformation. (36 BBY), Location: Sojourn**

Yellow eyes opened and stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom. Hego Damask II felt overwhelmed over what he had just witnessed in sleep. The force had never done anything like this before, at least not in his experience. His face was still sore from state of the art facial surgery, his face having been greatly damaged in an assassination attempt which had destroyed, along with his jaw, Damask Holdings. A clandestine financial group closely allied to the InterGalactic Banking Clan. The reconstruction surgery had been done by the master cloners on Kamino who were eager to help when he waved around an impressive amount of credits.

The Muun sat up, his right hand coming up to rest on his head as it throbbed. That planet's name was burned into his mind, Jakku. He knew nothing about the planet, but if the force had given him such a vision of this girl then she must be important. She would make a powerful Sith Lord, with the right training she could be a massive asset to their order and the grand plan. He had thought for some time that the Rule of Two's time was at an end. Hego got off the bed and called for his droid companion, 11-4D. To bring him his datapad. The droid did and once the Sith Lord had his hands on it, he connected to the HoloNet and began searching for information on the planet Jakku.

After a brief search, he found it. He quietly read the information the HoloNet had on it, a desert planet located in the remote sections of the Western Reaches. In the Inner Rim. The Muun realized why he had never heard of it, it was a backwater world. A world where you go to if you want to vanish without a trace. It was also why the Jedi had likely never come across this girl. But why did he get visions of her? Why not the Jedi? More and more questions piled up with no logical answers. He would have to test his current questions at another time.

He currently had more pressing matters, securing the girl from his visions being his top priority. He ordered 11-4D to get medical and food supplies into his personal star cruiser that his master had designed some years ago, he had named it the Scimitar. He had ordered the extra supplies onto his ship for a simple reason, Jakku was a desert planet. If the girl was there then she was likely underfed and could need medical assistance. He was not going to late this girl slip through his fingers. As 11-4D went about getting the ship ready down in the hanger, he was getting ready. Bathing and dressing himself in a new outfit, retrieving a dark brown cloak along with his lightsaber. Once he was ready to depart he took out his holoprojector. It was in the shape of an octagon with a smaller circular platform in the middle where the hologram would 'stand'.

The Hego Damask II guise was dropped in favor for his true self. Darth Plagueis. Dark Lord of the Sith. His thumb pressed down on the button. The Muun waited for several seconds before his apprentice to accept his call, briefly wondering if he had also shared in the vision. The Sith Lord grew annoyed as his apprentice did not answer, Sidious better have a good reason for taking so long. After two minutes passed and his apprentice had not answered he shut his holoprojector off. He kept the device in his hand as he made his way to the ship, 11-4D could pick up on his anger and stayed quiet.

Plagueis entered the ship and quickly made his way to the cockpit, his droid hot on his heels. It didn't take long for the Muun to reach his destination and just as he was about to sit in the pilot's chair, his holoprojector went off. A thin smile made its way onto the Sith Lord's face as he turned away from the chair and retrieved the device. Letting Sidious wait just a few moments before activating the holoprojector. A small blue hologram of his apprentice appeared. He was wearing his sith robes and his head was bowed.

"My master." Sidious said respectfully, "Forgive me for not answering your call. I was sparring with Maul to test his lightsaber capabilities."

"And?" Plagueis asked (demanded).

"He will be ready to fight Jedi when the time comes."

"Good." Plagueis nodded, he had little doubt that Maul would at least kill a jedi or two when they revealed themselves to the galaxy, "Have you felt anything in the Force?"

Sidious shook his head after the Dark Lord's question, "No., Have you?" He asked curiously.

"I experienced an intense vision." Plagueis half lied, he had experienced three vivid visions but his apprentice didn't need to know that, "Of a girl, one who could become a powerful ally."

"Should I send Maul to retrieve this person?" Sidious asked, his arms folded over his chest.

"No. I am handling this personally. I wanted to warn you ahead of time of a new member to our order." Plagueis watched the holographic image closely. Wondering if Sidious thought he was going to be replaced by this new person.

Sidious's first reaction was a mixture of anger and fear. Had Plagueis picked up on his numerous plans to kill the Muun? Was this mysterious person supposed to be his replacement? He made sure to keep his face perfectly blank, when he had offered to send Maul his plan would be to have Maul find and assassinate this person while making their death look like an accident. But once he calmed down, he reached out with the Force and felt that Plagueis had no intentions of doing away with him. It seemed as if the Rule of Two was truly coming to an end.

Maybe he would take this person as an apprentice after doing away with the Muun.

"I await your return master. I hope your mission is successful." Sidious said.

Darth Plagueis nodded before turning off his holoprojector and returning the device to its original place. The Muun then sat down in the pilot's seat, beginning to input the necessary information to where he wanted to go. Jakku. Once he was done with that he activated the auto-pilot. The Scimitar rose, everything close up before slowly exiting the hanger before flying up into the sky and out of the atmosphere.

Once the ship was in space, the Sith Lord activated the hyper drive.

He hoped this mission was successful.

 **-Meanwhile on Jakku-**

Hazel eyes that were so cold that they would make Hoth jealous, stared at the man in front of her, he was on his knees gasping for breath. The little girl had her right hand out and was slowly closing it. The man, who had held her at blaster point. Telling her to take her clothes off. She had been consumed with fear until the familiar presence that had been with her for as long she could remember, the presence had whispered what to do and how to do it. Now the tables had turned. She was the one with power. She watched as life left the man's eyes. She lowered her hand and watched passively as the man's corpse collapsed onto the sand outside the little hut that she used for shelter.

"Search him little one." The woman commanded her.

The woman had never led her astray and had always been there for her after her family had abandoned her. A long with the woman there had been a man who would occasionally show himself to part 'wisdom' as he like to say. To her, he seemed like a giant because of how tall he was. She shook her head and returned to the situation at hand. She could clearly see some sort of rifle. She ignored it for now and began searching the body, finding a blaster pistol. Unknown to her it was a KYD-21 blaster pistol, she also got the man's belt off so she could retrieve the holster. Trying to attach it to her side through her thick brown sash that she had found in some old junk pile. Once she was semi-successful she put the pistol in it before retrieving the rifle. She could likely trade it or sell it for some food.

"Don't forget about his pack, child." The female voice cooed, yellow eyes washing intently as the powerful force child scrambled to the pack. The woman appeared to be of average height with thick blonde hair that just went past her shoulders. Her clothing consisted of dark robes but the most intriguing thing about her was that she was transparent and emitted a bluish glow, and the only one that could see her or hear her was the little girl who she had been training and teaching since said girl was old enough to stand.

"I didn't forget Zannah!" The girl said with an annoyed tone, "I was just making sure you didn't."

"Of course, Rey." The force spirit of Darth Zannah agreed with the child. While rolling her eyes at Rey's back.

Rey was happy to find some rations in the pack, quickly going back into her hut to nibble on them. After stripping, everything of value the corpse had and dragging the rifle inside with her. Zannah watched as her … charge for lack of a better word set about examining the rations she had acquired. Even though she was merely a spirit now the Sith could feel that the time grew near for when Rey would really begin her training. It was likely that the current Sith Lord had finally realized that a powerful force user existed and the Jedi had not gotten their greedy hands on them. Zannah would never admit it out loud but she had grown attached to the little girl who had been abandoned by her parents to this cruel planet. If one looked passed the happy face that Rey usually wore they would see the fiery pit of anger and rage that bubbled just below the surface.

Zannah had drawn it out of her a couple of times, like when that animal was going to hurt her just a few minutes ago, it had been beautiful to see the little girl kill the man. It wasn't her first kill after all. Living on a harsh world like Jakku, even the young had to kill to survive. Even if the Jedi found Rey, they would likely not want to train her do to the girl's inner darkness that had been born do to the environment she grew up in. The Jedi enjoyed sitting there on their ivory thrones and looking down at the masses. Passing judgement over all. As if they had the right.

"Rey." Zannah spoke again, her yellow eyes watched as the girl froze at her voice, "Have you still been having dreams of the boy?"

"Not as often as before." Rey replied honestly. She still had no idea who that boy was or why she had dreams of him. It didn't matter, he'd probably abandon her like her parents did. Zannah had always been here and had sworn she would never leave.

"Good." Zannah said before smiling at the six-year-old, "Now why don't you eat a little something and then practice your telekinesis on the rifle we recovered." Zannah looked at the blaster rifle, she had never seen its design before. (It's a KiSteer 1284 projectile rifle)

"I can lift it no problem!" Rey said to the force ghost causing Darth Zannah to laugh.

"I have no doubt." Darth Zannah nodded before continuing, "Yet can you spin it in a circle?"

Rey ate a little of some weird fruit that had been in a ration pack, it tasted sweet but it had an aftertaste she didn't like but she ignored it. Beggar's couldn't be choosers after all. The young force user sat down and closed her eyes to focus on the force, after a few seconds the blaster rifle lifted into the air. She tried to spin the rifle like Zannah had asked, she didn't want to disappoint the woman after all. Time passed and slowly but surely, she did get the rifle to spin, slowly at first but it began to gain speed after a few minutes. The deceased Dark Lord watched with satisfaction.

'She truly will be a powerful Sith one day.' Zannah thought with pride. She saw Rey as herself at that age. How she had been when Bane found her after killing those damn Jedi for killing her friend and savior Laa. She would help make sure Rey became the most powerful Sith of her generation. She had vowed to guide the little girl to lead the Sith into a golden age. She knew the legacy of her and Bane were still around. She could feel a dark cloud approaching Jakku. Now all she had to do was wait. It was time after all, for the rule of two to come to an end.

Rey eventually got tired so she lowered the rifle back to the ground before exhaustion won out and she dropped it. She had to make sure it stayed in relatively good condition so she could sell it for some more food and other supplies. The six-year-old was also unaware of her mother figure's scheming. Rey laid down on her bed which was just a pile of different things that was relatively soft. She dreamed of having a real bed one day. Of having to not worry about food, or water. Being able to live a happy life away from the cruel world of Jakku.

These thoughts brought tears to the little girl's eyes. Angry tears. She hated it. Hated feeling weak and helpless. Hated being left on this rock. Hated her parents for leaving her. Hated the galaxy for not giving a damn about her. It made her want to scream. To hurt someone. To make others feel the way she feels!

Darth Zannah stared at Rey, letting the girl get her emotions out because it was better than repressing them like the Jedi did. Still, Zannah had grown to care for the girl over the years so she 'walked' over to where the girl lay. Her yellow eyes connected with Rey's hazel.

"Let it all out Rey. Remember one day you will get off this planet." Zannah said and gave the girl a reassuring smile, "You'll travel the stars. I can feel it."

Rey let out a groan and rolled over onto her stomach, "You've said that so many times I lost count!"

"Have I ever been wrong so far Rey?" Zannah asked in a smug tone.

"…" Rey mumbled.

"What was that?" Zannah asked in a sugary sweet tone. While still sounding smug.

Rey rolled back onto her back and glared at Zannah. Zannah thought the glare looked like a cute animal trying to be scary. "No, you haven't." Rey said quietly.

"How about I tell you a story?" The force spirit asked, knowing that Rey liked her stories. Usually because of the 'cool' fights that Zannah had gotten into during her travels. Rey had once asked if she would get into 'cool' lightsaber duels and Zannah had assured her that she would.

"A story?" Rey said, trying not to sound too excited. She was six-years-old after all! She wasn't some little kid.

Zannah didn't need to ask again, Rey couldn't quite mask her facial expression or body language yet. Neither could Zannah back when Bane took her as an apprentice, honestly, she is surprised he put up with her all those years. Zannah told of how Bane had tasked her with infiltrating the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Specifically, the Temple's archives. She had gained access by using the alias of a Jedi Padawan who she resembled, Nalia Adollu. It had taken her a week to study Nalia's profile along with the profile of her Pyn'gani Jedi Master, Anno Wen-Chii. Zannah created a cover story which fabricated the claim that Wen-Chii needed Adollu to research material regarding a rare parasitic life form native to his homeworld of Polus; in truth, Zannah would actually be searching the expanse of the Jedi Archives for any information regarding orbalisks, the creatures whose carapaces formed Darth Bane's impenetrable armor.

"But how come they didn't sense you?" Rey demanded, surely the Jedi could sense a Sith that was practically walking amongst them in their very home!

Zannah smirked and folded her arms over her chest, "Why I was just getting there before I was so rudely interrupted." Rey muttered an apology, causing Zannah to continue her tale.

To complete her deception, Zannah had also practiced a Sith spell that involved covering her dark side aura with one of light. She worked diligently on perfecting the spell, but despite her best efforts, her true disposition still occasionally manifested. Zannah could only hope that her power did not fail once she was in the presence of the Jedi. To Zannah's great annoyance of course. The deceased Sith Lord ignored the snickering that came from the little ball of force power.

Upon arrival on the galactic capital in the starship Loranda, Zannah had projected her false light side aura and entered the Jedi Temple unhindered. Right into the Jedi's home and they were arrogant they didn't even know. Pathetic all of them. She made her way to the Archives and, as Nalia Adollu, met with its chief librarian, Barra-Rona-Ban. On and on the story, went of her mission that day.

Rey continued to listen, taking in every word. She may mess with Zannah sometimes but she respected the woman and hoped that one day she could become strong. Just like Zannah.

 **-Meanwhile on The Scimitar-**

Darth Plagueis had his eyes closed and was relaxing in the pilot chair while going through hyperspace. The Muun Sith Lord was contemplating on how to train this mysterious girl when he found her. Would she react positive to lessons or be defiant? Would she turn on him once she learned everything he had to teach? The Force didn't answer his questions. It was unlikely that she would turn on him, if he presented himself as her savior. Coming to rescue her from the harsh world she had been born into. This caused the Dark Lord to smile thinly. He would teach her all that he knew. More than he taught Palpatine after all. When teaching children, it is easier to secure their eternal loyalty. (Don't believe him? Just look at the Jedi.)

The time grew ever closer to when the Grand Plan would finally be achieved. The legacy of Darth Bane and Darth Zannah would finally become reality, and he would be the one to bring it to fruition. Leading from the shadows while Sidious was the figurehead. Maul would be the assassin and the girl from his visions would become his right hand. In time, she would likely even surpass him and Sidious. But that time was a long way off.

The Muun opened his eyes and stared out at the hyperspace, it was truly a marvelous sight. The Sith Lord took the time to enjoy the sight before feeling a presence slowly gathering strength behind him. Darth Plagueis tapped a key on the keypad on the arm rest causing the chair to spin around. The Muun's eyes widened at the sight as a figure was slowly manifesting right in front of him. The Sith Lord almost went into shock before reigning in his emotions.

Once the manifestation gained form it was revealed to be a human male who was bald and showed several signs that he had experienced dark side degradation in life. The male was bald and had yellow eyes. He was also quite tall for a human male, with broad shoulders and an overall warrior's build. The man also had black circles around his eyes plus a little line going up and down on each eye. It kind of looked like make up to the Muun, but the Sith Lord was not judging. His outfit consisted of some sort of armor and black cloak which likely had a hood on it. Then again could a spirit pull their hood up?

The man grunted and eyed the Muun, weighing his worth. This was technically one of the current heirs to the grand plan. The question is, was he good enough to teach the girl? The spirit folded his arms over his chest, continuing to stare at the living Sith Lord. Plagueis leaned back in his chair, shock coursing through him as he finally recognized the spirit! How could he not have known him from first glance? He was...

"Darth Bane." Darth Plagueis said, revealing only a tiny amount of shock in his voice.

"So, you recognize me?" Bane responded, looking faintly amused. He continued on, "Good. Saves me the trouble of explaining to you who I am."

Darth Plagueis wanted to ask a dozen questions if not more. Yet he had a feeling this meeting was more than just a simple pleasantry. Bane seemed like a man who did not have time for such things. Plus, the Muun Sith Lord had learned several things about Darth Bane from the man's holocrons which Plagueis had spent years gathering. Learning the secrets of Darth Bane. The man was a master strategists and lightsaber combatant. He had tricked the Brotherhood of Darkness leader, Lord Kaan, into detonating the thought bomb. Which would wipe out the brotherhood and most of the Army of Light. There was a lot that could be said about Darth Bane and while Plagueis would like to have a lengthy discussion with the deceased Sith. He was more curious as to why he was here.

Neither spoke as they continued to analyze the situation. The Sith stared at each other with cold gazes not saying anything. The tension in the cockpit was growing so thick, a lightsaber might not be able to cut through it.

Darth Bane folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes for a moment before nodding, he opened his eyes and made eye contact with the Muun Sith Lord.

"You are strong." Bane stated simply.

Darth Plagueis nearly fell out of his chair, that was it? Surely this spirit had not manifested simply to say he was strong! Bane felt the Muun's irritation growing so he decided to stop messing around.

"I know what you seek on Jakku." Darth Bane said, impressed with how the Muun didn't even visibly react. He continued, "A six-year-old girl named Rey."

Outwardly Darth Plagueis appeared to be calm but inwardly his mind was running a mile a minute. Plagueis hadn't known the girl's real name, only that she would later in life use the alias of Rhea Dooku if his visions of the future were true. He sensed no lie from Darth Bane and even the force agreed. Rey. Such a simple name for a girl who would one day be one of the rulers of the galaxy. He would have to give her a name worthy of her future station. The Muun shook his head, those thoughts could come later when he had the girl on the ship.

"How do you know this girl?" Darth Plagueis asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"You could say I was drawn to her." Darth Bane said vaguely, "Along with my former apprentice Darth Zannah. Zannah took to the role of … mother. For lack of a better word. Taught her a few things. Nothing major of course."

"What else?" Darth Plagueis asked while trying not to sound demanding.

"On a harsh world like Jakku. A child's innocence does not exist for long. She has already killed several people." Darth Bane sounded quite proud of this, "She is right on the edge. I can feel it. She wants power, to never feel weak again. She wants a lot of things. To leave Jakku, to never go to bed hungry again."

Darth Plagueis could make all of these things happen, it would be much easier to win her loyalty now that he knew these things. She would likely be mistrustful at the start because of the environment she grew up in. Likely not too trusting of strange aliens that come along and promise to make all her dreams come true. Palpatine … Sidious hadn't trusted him at first either. Probably still didn't trust him. Not really that is. Plagueis was no fool, he knew when Sidious acquired Maul that he was likely not following a long with the order of keeping the Zabrak as a Sith Assassin.

Sidious, once he met Rey, would likely try and think up ways to kill the Muun. So, he could take the girl to train. It was a possibility once Sidious felt how strong the force was with Rey. That he would try to usurp Plagueis's position as Lord of the Sith. The current reigning Dark Lord would be careful and would make sure Rey would avenge him some day if the worst happened and Sidious ends up killing him. It would be quite the twist. He could see it almost.

"Where exactly is she on the planet?" Plagueis asked, hoping the deceased Sith Lord had a city name or some form of village that the girl was living in.

"She lives just an hour from what is known as Niima Outpost." Darth Bane stated before continuing, "South of the Outpost."

"Excellent." Darth Plagueis responded, sounding satisfied.

Just then the Scimitar exited hyperspace, Jakku straight ahead.

 **-Meanwhile back with Rey-**

She tossed and turned in her sleep, having dreams of a tall person coming and promising her everything she ever wanted. Saying she was special and that she would never have to come back to Jakku again if she only came with him. Became his apprentice. Learned all he had to teach. Who was this man? Did he mean what he said? Or was he just going to use her like several others have tried to use her before? Wait … What's that sound?

Still in the land of dreams, or maybe it was something more. Rey was no longer seeing the tall person but something else. Something more vivid.

Rey watched as someone with a blue-light sword and a red-light sword fought ruthlessly around what seemed to be some fancy apartment. Both figures wielding the cool light swords were shadowy, she saw no defining features. The room was absolutely destroyed, furniture was flung everywhere. Cuts were made in the wall from the light swords. Wait not light swords! Lightsabers! Zannah had told her about the weapons that Jedi and Sith used when fighting. Rey felt herself moving, following the fight as the fighters moved into the next room. She could make out two shadowy hands holding the blue lightsaber in a two-hand grip and reigning down blow after blow on the red lightsaber wielder who was swiftly and easily blocking and parrying each strike.

She found herself wanting the red lightsaber wielder to win. To destroy the blue lightsaber wielder, the Jedi. She wanted the Jedi to perish. To feel pain and she had no idea why. It shocked her a little bit. She usually didn't wish harm on others unless they tried to harm her. The Sith, she assumed it was a Sith since Zannah told her that most Sith wield red lightsabers, continued to advance forward. Yet the Sith never went on the offensive merely weathering the storm that the Jedi was giving. Rey continued to follow, she briefly wondered why she was being forced to see this. It felt more than some kind of vivid dream. Was this happening somewhere, or was her imagination simply trying to entertain her?

Hazel eyes widened as she heard crying followed by screaming and begging. She couldn't understand what they were saying, it sounded muffled but she knew, she didn't know how but she knew, the person was in fact screaming. She could feel it.

The Sith was not deterred but the Jedi had faltered when the voice started calling out. Sensing weakness the Sith launched forward, breaking from the defensive mindset to full on offense. Slashing and stabbing with such speed that all Rey could see was a wild red light moving around as the Jedi worked desperately to fend off the assault. Rey started to run to catch up, briefly wondering why she hadn't woken up yet, she arrived just in time to see the red lightsaber CUT THE JEDI'S ARM OFF! Rey stared in shock as the shadowy arm fell to the ground and the lightsaber followed suit. The blue blade vanishing for some reason.

Another shadowy figure appeared standing not too far from the downed Jedi and the Sith who was standing victorious with its lightsaber poised to finish the job. Rey tried to move but was rooted to her spot.

"Please." The shadowy figure off to the side became a little more focused as Rey concentrated, the voice was feminine so Rey assumed it was a woman. The woman had her hands protectively on her stomach, "Please don't kill him!"

" … get out of here!" The Jedi shouted at the woman, the Jedi's voice was masculine. He must have said the woman's name but for some reason Rey hadn't been able to hear it. Frustrating her to no end!

"Shut up ….. !" The woman shouted at the Jedi, seemingly focusing her attention on the Sith, "Please, I'll come with you just please.. don't kill him."

The Sith didn't move for several seconds before deactivating her lightsaber. The shadowy Sith lifted its hand and the Jedi's lightsaber lifted into the air, flinging its arm to the side. This caused the lightsaber to fly across the room, into the fancy looking kitchen. Rey wondered why the Sith did that, maybe to keep the Jedi from retrieving it while the Sith made its escape with the woman?

The Sith turned and was facing Rey directly. Rey's mouth opened as she was staring at an older version of herself but the eyes were not her usual hazel but yellow, like Zannah's!

Rey's eyes snapped open and she sat up in her makeshift bed. Shaking her head before reaching up to wipe the sweat away.

"What a strange dream." The six-year-old said with a small laugh.

"A dream?" A masculine voice asked causing Rey to whip around to the entrance of her hut, she quickly picked up the blaster pistol and pointed it at the tall man. He was an alien. That much was obvious to her. She didn't know what kind, she had never seen one like him before, before she could ask a question he was already speaking again, "A dream about what?"

"I'll be asking the questions! Who are you?" Rey demanded, getting to her feet quickly but not taking her eyes off the alien. She kept the blaster pointed, while she wondered where Zannah was.

"Forgive me." The alien man said with a small bow "My name is Darth Plagueis."

His next few words caused a hope to blossom in Rey's chest but also her natural suspicion to creep up.

"And I've come to get you off this rock."

 **-END-**

 **I hope you liked chapter one! If you did please favorite, follow, and leave a review! Don't be shy!**

 **Also, if you are a Fallout New Vegas fan and you need some good fanfiction that takes place in that setting! Please check out Caitiff of the Wastes by Sansophia.**

 **One more thing! If you liked this, please check out my other fanfictions! If they strike your fancy that is. I'm also going to be starting a Dragon Ball Z fanfic. So, if you like DBZ, check out my profile in the future and you may find the first chapter in the next couple of days.**

 **My plans for this story is that it's a prologue? I hope that's the right word. It will take place until the end of Episode One Phantom Menace. At least that is the plan. Also, I wouldn't get my hopes up for the next chapters to be ten thousand words long. I don't know how some of the writers do it! Those with three chapters but over two hundred thousand words. Craziness!**


End file.
